


Immigrant Song

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Humor, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Thor and Valkyrie need to crash in Darcy’s apartment.  Too bad they actually crashedintoDarcy’s apartment. They can totally fix that.





	Immigrant Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).

> 70s Song Prompts
> 
> Immigrant Song- Led Zeppelin - 1970

Darcy’s eyes widened at the crash in her half-bath. Crash was probably too nice a word, but she didn’t know how else to describe the clatter of broken porcelain, subsequent water spraying, and select other sound pollution coming from the selling point of this tiny two-bedroom apartment.

She heard swearing. More things falling to the floor before a muffled, “Knock first. It’s polite.”

Three knocks happened before the bathroom door fell forward with a dusty thud on her bedroom floor.

She looked up, unsurprised to see two of the most destructive Asgardians in the entire galaxy huddled up in what was left of her half-bath.

Water sprayed behind them, wetting their armor as they both grinned a little too widely for Darcy to be angry at them.

“I hope you know you’re fixing that. At your own expense, so you’d better have Midgardian currency on you,” she said flatly, raising one eyebrow in their direction. There was no mistaking the mirth in her eyes, though. She was excited to see them. Whether they destroyed her apartment or not.

“Oh absolutely!” Thor said, pushing his way through the ruined doorframe to drip on her bedroom floor.

“She meant me, mead-for-brains,” Brunnhilde countered with a swat against Thor’s meaty shoulder. “You couldn’t fix your armor with three mirrors in front of you.”

“Perhaps, but I hold the currency, so she was technically talking to both of us,” Thor argued.

Darcy sighed and hopped up, opening the door to her bedroom and shooing both of them out into the kitchen. “You’re dripping on my carpet…”

“Would you rather if we dripped on you?” Thor asked, moving closer to lower his head to Darcy’s.

She thought about kissing him, but bathroom water was running all over his armor, so she shook her head. “Strip down and take a shower. I’m going to see what I can do about the leaks in the other bathroom… Make it a quick shower, please. I need to turn off the water.”

“We’re really sorry, Darcy. We’ll fix it, okay?” Brunnhilde reached out to run her hand up and down Darcy’s arm but stopped before touching her. “_I’ll_ fix it. After the quickest of showers.”

Darcy collapsed on the couch after the two of them disappeared into the bathroom. Brunnhilde wasn’t kidding, apparently. Because she and Thor reappeared only minutes later, with the former moving back into the bathroom to tinker with the pipes.

Thor joined Darcy on the sofa, causing it to creak slightly as he settled in beside her.

Darcy leaned her head on his shoulder. “Is there any way you guys could aim for a place that isn’t going to cause major water damage to my apartment?”

“We could, but I’m still getting the hang of Bruce’s teleportation unit…” Thor said with a sigh. “I do apologize for your bathroom, though. Perhaps next time, we’ll take a plane?”

Darcy snuggled into his side, inhaling his scent that was intermingled with her shampoo. “I don’t really care, honestly. I miss you guys too much.”

Brunnhilde came trudging down the hallway a few minutes later. She disappeared directly into the bathroom again, emerging with even wetter hair and a clean scent that came from Darcy’s body wash. “No need to worry. I fixed it. I improved whatever slap job your landlord had done before.”

“I don’t even have to turn off the water?” Darcy asked, impressed. “Wow. I should get you to do all my repairs.”

Brunnhilde was already jumping to her feet when Darcy realized what she’d said and reached out for her hand. “But not now. Now is cuddle time.” She pulled her back on the sofa with herself and Thor.

The latter kept one arm around her waist as she leaned over against Brunnhilde.

“You know… you could simply come live with us in New Asgard,” Thor offered. “We have sturdy plumbing there.”

“Oh really? That’s a really sexy selling point,” Darcy quipped. “Sturdy plumbing.”

Brunnhilde chuckled. “You want a sexy selling point? I could give you a couple…”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! Leave me some sugar in the comments!


End file.
